


Нетрадиционные методы

by Ekevka, fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Medicine, Not so alien biology, Pregnancy detection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka/pseuds/Ekevka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020
Summary: Тест на беременность у имперской верхушки был один, но зато многоразовый.
Relationships: Orson Krennic/Wilhuff Tarkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Нетрадиционные методы

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не биолог, но в командный чат принесли информацию о нетрадиционном использовании лягушек...

Кренник принял звонок от Амедды и едва сдержал улыбку, заметив, что визирь был явно мокрым и в чем-то более простецком, нежели его обычные одежды.

— Должен принести свои извинения, директор. Вы были правы, — неожиданно спокойно сказал Амедда, разве что левый глаз дергался, но это могли быть помехи связи.

— Я счастлив слышать это, — начал Кренник, счастья пока не чувствуя. — Но в чем именно я прав?

Левой рукой он осторожно переключил запись разговора в режим «сохранение на жесткий диск»: это точно нужно было оставить себе, а ИСБ перебьется.

Амедда вроде бы не заметил подвоха.

— Ваши познания в биологии не имеют равных, — продолжил Амедда тем тоном, которым обыкновенно отказывал в увеличении бюджета проекта.

Кренник рефлекторно напрягся.

— Я все еще не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, — сказал он, когда пауза затянулась.

— О вашем методе определения беременности, — процедил Амедда.

Кренник едва не рассмеялся вслух: метод был не его. Нассать на жабу было давней практикой на болотистом и не очень оснащенном медицинской техникой Лексруле. Не его вина, что единственной жабой в буквальном смысле этого слова в Императорском дворце оказался Амедда, а вот тестов на беременность на Корусант давно не завозили, предпочитая выдавать контрацептивы и предотвращать появление новых разумных, нежели позволять рабочим и служащим брать отпуска.

Как выяснилось, высшее руководство Империи трахаться трахалось, а вот тестов им достать было гораздо проблематичнее, чем подловить визиря в укромном закутке. Никакие вопли Амедды о том, что он не простое земноводное и икру мечет по собственному расписанию, а не из-за каких-то там людей и их выделений, уже не помогали: визиря многие не любили.

— Может быть, у вас наступили критические дни? — не удержался от шпильки Кренник.

— Я отложил икринки в прошлом месяце, как и положено. Эта же кладка ничего общего с ними не имела: псевдояйца и слизь, однако ничем, кроме реакции на определенные человеческие гормоны, этого не объяснить, — Амедда внезапно и хищно улыбнулся. — Возможно, мне стоит вас поздравить: последним на меня нассал гранд-мофф Таркин.

Кренник внезапно понял, что вот на стройку средств контрацепции не завозили, ибо не нужно, и последние несколько раз они с Таркином справлялись без них. Вспомнить бы, когда это было?

— Он, кстати, не был сильно удивлен результатом, но очень хотел найти вас, — Амедда все еще улыбался. — Удачи, директор. Надеюсь, что мы еще увидим вас живым.


End file.
